Emma Tate
Emma Tate Emma Tate (born in London, England) is a British voice actress known for many roles, including being the voice of Perfect Peter in Horrid Henry, the title character Harry in Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Raggles and Bluebird in Everything's Rosie, and Mowgli in The Jungle Book. She’s also been the voice of Katsuma and Luvli in Moshi Monsters The Movie. Tate's acting debut came in a 1991 episode of The Bill and since 1999, she commenced work in voice acting, mainly in children's programmes, starting with the U.S. version of Bob the Builder and also on Dream Street, voicing Half-Pint the milk float. In 2006, Emma began to voice Perfect Peter in the TV adaptation of Francesca Simon's book Horrid Henry. She also voiced by Tickles from the American version of 64 Zoo Lane by Lobster Films. In 2010, she began to appear with Horrid Henry co-star Joanna Ruiz in Everything's Rosie, voicing the main characters. Ruiz voices the title character while Tate voices Raggles the rabbit. In the 2013 video game Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse, she voices the female lead Nicole Collard and other minor roles. Other Voice Work * Ivor the Invisible (TV Movie) - Mrs Gibson (voice director: Dave Peacock, 2001, Channel 4) * The Hydronauts (TV Series) (voice director: Dave Peacock, 2003) * Hot Shots Golf Fore (Video Game) - Various Voices (voice director: Jamie Simone, 2004, Sony Computer Entertainment) * Fable (Video Game) (2004, Microsoft Game Studios) * Planet Cook (TV Series) (2004, Platinum Films, CBBC) * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (Video Game) - Additional Voices (voice director: Kate Saxon, 2004, Square-Enix) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (TV Series) - Harry (UK version) (2005, Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment) * Valiant (Film) - Additional Voices (2005, voice director: Dave Peacock, Vanguard Animation, Walt Disney Pictures, Entertainment Film Distributors) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (Video Game) - Mrs Thrip (2005, voice director: Mark Estdale, Konami) * Kameo: Elements of Power (Video Game) - Kameo (2005, voice director: Mark Estdale, Microsoft Game Studios) * Shinobido (Video Game) - Lady Sadame (2005, Sony Computer Entertainment) * New Captain Scarlet (TV Series) - Destiny Angel (2005, Granada Ventures (ITV Studios) * Rule of Rose (Video Game) - Susan/Olivia/Martha (2006, voice director: Brendan Donnison, ATLUS) * Rogue Trooper (Video Game) (2006, voice director: Mark Estdale, Eidos) * The Witcher (Video Game) - Alina (2007, voice director: Mark Estdale, CD Projekt Red, Atari) * Hellgate: London (Video Game) (2007, Bandai Namco Games) * Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures (Video Game) (2008, Eidos) * Fable III (Video Game) (2010, voice directors: Phil Evans, Mark Healy, Jacqueline Rice, Kate Saxon, Microsoft Game Studios) * Dragon Age II (Video Game) - Additional Voices (2011, voice directors: Caroline Livingstone, Ginny McSwain, Damien Goodwin, Susanne Hunka, Electronic Arts) * Dragon Age: Inquisition (Video Game) - Additional Voices (2014, voice directors: Justin Villiers, Damien Goodwin, Electronic Arts) * Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game) - Additional Voices (2016, voice directors: James D. Mortellaro, Mark Estdale, JB Blanc, Amanda Wyatt, Joanna Green, Sony Computer Entertainment) * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game) - Additional Voices (2017, voice directors: Jimmy Livingstone, Matt Roberts, Nintendo, Monolith Soft) * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (Video Game) - Additional Voices (2018, voice directors: Andrea Toyias, JB Blanc, Patrick Seitz, Andrea Romano, Blizzard Entertainment) Category:Voice Actors